Tu as ris
by Luna-la-lune
Summary: Tous son corps était secoué de soubresauts et des bruits étouffés traversaient ses lèvres, comme si elle s'empêchait de pleurer. Il fallait voir la vérité en face... Garry ne se réveillerai pas.


Ib est un jeu absolument génial. Je n'y ai jamais joué, n'ayant regardé que des let's play, notamment celui de William/Willong et celui de BakaConnect. Mais j'ai aussi regardé une vidéo montrant toutes les fin possible... Et je dois avouer être assez déçut qu'il n'y en ai aucune où Ib, Garry et Mary s'en sortent tout les trois !

Mais bref. La fin où Mary tue Garry... Je ne vous le cacherai pas : JE HAIS CETTE FIN ! Cette fin m'a fait DETESTER, voir même HAIR, Mary ! Cette sale petite... Petite... AHAHAHHZBIUC43HIOOI !

Bref. Ce one shot est... triste. Je dirai. Lorsque je met des points d'exclamation et des majuscule, n'hésitez pas à imaginer les personne en train de HURLER réellement ! Car dans ce one shot, la colère et la tristesse sont maitre. Et quand ses deux sentiments se rencontrent, la folie nait. La folie qui vous consume, qui vous perd, qui vous détruit...

* * *

"Garry ?"

Elle s'était retournée, surprise, en entendant un bruit derrière elle. Ce qu'elle vit la laissa muette de stupeur : Son ami était à genoux, une main sur la poitrine, semblant en manque d'oxygène.

" Garry ? Redemanda-t-elle incertaine, sans pour autant faire un geste."

Le jeune homme releva la tête, et un sourire vint étirer ses lèvres.

"Ne t'en fais, Ib. Je suis juste fatigué."

Mensonge. La plus petite le savait, qu'il n'était pas _juste fatigué_.  
A peine quelques minutes plus tôt, Mary s'était enfuie avec sa rose. Rose à laquelle il était connecté...

"Garry..."

Elle ne pouvait rien dire d'autre. Rien d'autre que ce nom.

"Continue d'avancer, je te rattraperais."

Il souriait toujours, mais son visage était crispé.  
Ib continuait de le regarder, incapable de réagir, et lui restait à terre impuissant.

" Ib, s'il te plait..."

Il insistait. Il insistait car il ne voulait pas qu'elle le voit comme ça. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'inquiète. Tous ce qu'il voulait, c'était qu'elle réussisse à retourner chez elle saine et sauve, le sourire aux lèvres.  
Une douleur vive vint lui traverser le corps, et sa tête s'écroula brusquement sur le sol, faisant sursauter la jeune fille.

" Garry ! s'écria-t-elle"

L'interpelé parvint difficilement à prendre appuie sur ses mains. De nouveau, il releva la tête, encore et toujours avec son sourire chaleureux sur le visage.

"N... Ne t'inquiète pas, je.. je vais bien."

Il reposa sa tête sur le sol, et continua :

"Il... Il faut juste que je me repose."

Ib ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortie. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire, son esprit totalement embrumé par la situation...  
Le silence était maintenant maitre du couloir, et seules les respirations des deux jeunes gens se faisaient ent...

_Non..._

La plus petite écarquilla les yeux, interdite. Elle se figea, arrêtant de respirer... Et ce fut le silence totale.

"Garry ... ?"

Sa voix était plus incertaine qu'auparavant, et un sentiment affreux prit possession d'elle quand elle n'obtint aucune réponse.

"Garry ? redemanda-t-elle avec plus d'insistance."

Elle fit un pas, puis deux, en direction du garçon. Il ne répondait toujours pas...

Ib s'agenouilla, tremblante. Elle approcha sa main et la posa doucement sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

"Garry."

Elle le secoua un peu, comme pour le réveiller. Il avait dit être fatigué, alors sans doute c'était-il endormit ? ... n'est-ce pas ?

" Garry."

Elle secoua avec plus de force, mais toujours rien.

La panique montait peu à peu en elle, lui faisant perdre ses moyens.

" Garry ! "

Elle posa sa seconde main sur l'épaule du plus âgé et le secoua plus violemment, l'appelant une nouvelle fois.

Toujours sans réponse, elle poussa subitement le corps, le faisant se retourner sur le dos. Et Garry était toujours silencieux, les yeux fermés...

"Garry... !"

Ib fixa le visage de l'homme, les yeux encore plus écarquillés. Elle ouvrit de nouveau la bouche, mais ne put rien dire tant ses lèvres tremblaient.

"G... Garry..."

Ça avait été à peine audible. Un gémissement plaintif, poussée par une jeune fille choquée.

Elle releva les mains et les approcha du corps, prête à le secouer de nouveau. Mais elle se stoppa, n'osant plus le toucher.

_Il fallait voir la vérité en face._

Tous son corps était secoué de soubresauts et des bruits étouffés traversaient ses lèvres, comme si elle s'empêchait de pleurer.

_Garry ne se réveillerai pas._

Son attention fut soudainement attirée par un point brillant, placé dans l'une des poches du garçon. À première vue, c'était un objet rectangulaire et métallique... Le briquet de Garry.

Ib approcha sa main et saisit l'objet tout en vaillant à ne pas froisser le vêtements.

Elle regarda l'objet. Elle le regarda pendant plusieurs minutes, le regard vide...

"Qu'est-ce que... tu as fais... ?"

Cette question n'avait été qu'un souffle de la part de la jeune fille, qui gardait la tête baissée sur l'objet.

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fais... ?"

Un sanglot se fit entendre, et Ib resserra soudainement son point sur le briquet. Et puis, subitement, elle se releva. Elle se releva... Et se mit à courir, à traverser le couloir à toute allure.

" Qu'est-ce que tu as fais ?"

Cette fois elle avait crié. Crié à l'adresse d'une certaine personne.

S'enfonçant de plus en plus, mais sans jamais ralentir, la petite sentie son cœur se serrer à la vue de toutes les pétales de roses qui jonchaient le sol. Ces pétales qui représentaient la vie de son ami.

Et alors qu'elle continuait de courir, son visage maintenant trempés de larmes, elle hurla rageusement :

" MARY ! "

Elle arriva à un escalier rose, tout aussi parsemé de pétales que le couloir. Sans réfléchir, elle monta précipitamment les marches, manquant de tomber à plusieurs reprises. Mais elle s'en foutait.

Quand elle arriva en haut, ce qu'elle vue lui glaça le sang : Elle se trouvait dans une pièce carré, tout aussi rose que les escaliers... et au centre, cette tige. Cette tige dépouillé de tout pétales.

"Non !"

La réalité lui cracha de nouveau au visage, et une haine sans nom s'empara d'elle. Elle se dirigea vers un autre escalier, dont l'accès était bloqué à cause de plante. Ib n'hésita pas à approcher le briquet de ces obstacles et à l'allumer, et n'attendit pas que les plantes soient entièrement brûlés pour se précipiter dans ces nouvelles marches.

Elle savait très bien ce qu'elle faisait. Elle savait déjà ce qui l'attendait en haut. Elle savait... Oh oui, elle savait ! Elle n'avait plus qu'une idée en tête, plus que la rage au cœur... Où était-elle ? Elle avait oublié. Qui était-elle ? Son propre nom lui échappait. Son identité, son passé... Sa vie entière venait d'être effacé de sa mémoire, remplacé pars le souvenir de son seul ami, son meilleur ami, écroulé sur le sol.

Elle arriva en haut des escaliers, et trouva une pièce. Un pièce ressemblant fortement à une chambre. Des dessins, des crayons... Tout ces objets enfantin définissait la chambre d'une petite fille. Petite fille représentée sur un tableau, accroché au mur face à Ib. Et encore une fois, la jeune fille aux cheveux brun sût ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle s'approcha à grande enjambé, pressée d'en finir, et se retrouva rapidement face à la peinture.

"Ib ?"

Elle ne sursauta même pas quand on l'interpella, se contentant de se retourner, et son regard croisa celui de Mary.

Mary... Mary... Mary... Cette fille... Elle... Elle... Cette... Cette sale garce... Cette petite salop!

Ib l'avait trouvé belle. Elle l'avait trouvé si belle lorsqu'elle s'était rencontré ! Et maintenant... Maintenant elle voyait toute la laideur de la blonde. Oh oui... Oh oui, qu'elle était laide ! Affreuse ! Pathétique ! Une telle horreur ne pouvait exister ! C'était impossible ! C'était contre nature !

"Ib ?"

Mary... Mary, blonde aux yeux bleus. Mary, si laide aux yeux de Ib. Mary, soudainement effrayé par le regard de l'autre fille. Un regard reflétant les pires atrocités du monde. Un regard inhabituel à la petite brune... Mary qui se met à trembler, à reculer... Mary qui comprend la véritable signification du mot "peur".

"Tu as ris. lâcha soudainement Ib"

La jeune fille aux cheveux blonds la regarda, ne comprenant pas. Alors l'humaine reprit :

" Lorsque Garry t'a donné sa rose, tu as ris..."

Elle porta le briquet qu'elle tenait dans ses mains à sa poitrine.

"... Je suis sûre que tu as aussi ris lorsque tu as arraché ses pétales... Tu as ris, n'est-ce pas ? TU AS RIS !"

Hurler. Elle ne voulais que hurler. Évacuer ses sentiments.

" TU N'ES QU'UNE ATROCITÉ ! UNE HORREUR !"

Elle hurlait, tout en se délectant de la lueur paniqué et blessée de Mary. Mary redevenue soudainement une enfant. Mary terrorisée comme personne ne l'avait jamais été.

" Tu as ris... Répéta Ib, soudainement calmée"

Et soudain, elle leva son bras, alluma le briquet. Mary vit avec horreur la flamme rougeâtre danser devant elle. La flamme se rapprochant dangereusement du tableau. Son tableau !

"NON ! s'écria Mary, se précipitant vers la brune."

Il ne suffit que d'une fraction de seconde pour que le tableau s'enflamme. Que d'une fraction de seconde pour que tout s'écroule. Et alors qu'elle s'effondrait soudainement, le cœur battant à tout rompre et une douleur lacérante lui traversant le corps, Mary vit que Ib souriait. Souriait à pleine dent, tel une possédée.

Avant que son corps ne disparaisse, consumé par des flammes écarlates, Ib prononça une dernière phrase, toute joie retrouvé :

"C'est à mon tour... A mon tour de rire !"

Et alors que c'était au tour de la pièce de s'embrasé entièrement, un rire se fit entendre... Un rire dégénéré.


End file.
